Destiny's Invitation
by Renee-chan33
Summary: This is a story about 6 Maybe 7 Catholic highschool kids whosoon get caught up in something that they aren't sure that they can handle. Summery sucks, I know, but the story is better, trust me. T for mild language.


_**Destiny's invitation**_

_Ok, one night, as I couldn't fall asleep, I made up this story. It doesn't have any of the Original Digidestined in it, so please Don't flame me for that. It has me and my friends in it, so don't flame me for that either. _

_In this story, we follow the close knit group of friends, Renee, The bleach blond and weird one, Lindsey, The Brunette and sensible one, Becca, the Red-head, pyromaniac Horror loving one, Lizzie, the Dirty blond and down to earth one, Allison, the regular blond and air headed one, and Jason, the brown haired, smart boy. They all attend a Catholic high school, and are all Catholic. They all live in Michigan, USA, and they are going to have the adventure of a life time. _

"...And thats how the letter Y can be a vowel." Mr. Drauch droned on.

"Wha..what?" Renee said sleepily. The monotone voice of Mr. Drauch caused her to fall asleep.

"Good thing I 'm in the back," she thought, "Or he would've caught me sleeping." She glanced around the room. She noticed her friend Becca, two rows over, asleep on top of her books. She the looked to the front of the room to see what Lindsey was doing. She was, of course, doodling, in her notebook. Jason was also writing in his notebook, but he was actually taking notes. _Nerd_

"Lucky Allison and Lizzie," she thought, "They get to be in Photo while we're stuck in "_The Robot's_" Class. Good thing it's the last period of the day."

Later that day...

"Guys! Wait up!" Renee called to her friends. They left her at her locker, AGAIN! "You guys really have to stop doing that!" She panted

Allison looked at her with innocent eyes. "but I have to hurry. I'm leaving for Ireland in half an hour."

"Oh yeah," Lindsey replied "Don't kiss the Blarney Stone. Irish people pee on it and laugh at people who kiss it."

"Oh, like your family's game of Poo dollar?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah" Lindsey said "Except you don't put your lips on the dollar, like the Blarney stone.

Becca sighed "Why do I hang out with you guys again?"

"Because we make it look like your not an emo freak." Lizzie replied

"GUYS!" Renee yelled "can we please focus on one thing at a time! Allison, you didn't tell me you were going to Ireland."

"I put it on my Myspace." She replied

"Again, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"I, I forgot."

"Thats ok, I guess." Renee sighed.

"Hey, don't forget to send us cards." Lizzie told Allison

"Yeah, and don't get drunk," Becca said in her usual joke voice

"Ha ha ha," Allison said sarcastically " I bet they don't even have beer in Ireland!"

Later that night, while asleep...

_Renee was at the park across the street from her house, holding a strange device. She looked at it, and it started to glow. She looked up and saw some sort of creature glowing too. It grew until it was about a foot taller than her. The light started to fade away... _

SPLASH

"What the...?" Renee woke up suddenly as cold water dripped down her face. She looked to her right to see her two younger sisters, holding a bucket, staring at her, and looking scared to death that she woke up."I'm gonna KILL YOU GUYS!" Renee screamed

"MOOOOOOOOOM!!" Her sisters screamed simultaneously.

"HEY! IT'S TWO IN THE MORNING! DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM LIKE THAT!" Her mother yelled from down the hall.

"They dumped water on me!" Renee replied

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! GO TO BED!!" Their mother bellowed.

"And during a really good dream too.." Renee thought, " I gotta tell the others tomorrow!"

The next day right before the last period...

"...and then the thing grew, and I was going to see what it was, but then my sisters woke me up by dumping cold water on me." Renee explained.

"And another "Weird Dream Award" is given to Renee! For weirdest and stupidest dream of the year!" Becca said in her smart ass way.

"Oh, shut up!" Renee replied "Like you haven't had weirder?! Like that dream you had were you were a cat!"

"Hey!" Becca growled "That was a one time dream!"

"Didn't you have it twice?" Lindsey questioned

"Did I ask you?" Becca snapped

Mr. Drauchs class...

Renee was falling asleep again.

"This is the most boring class EVER!" She thought to herself

"Hey," Some kid in the front said "Whats that?"

Everyone looked out the window. There were black and pink flashing lights flashing in the sky farther away.

"It's nothing," Mr. Drauch said "Maybe I should dress up in a pink and black outfit to keep your attention on me."

The class started to laugh

"Whats so funny about that?" Mr. Drauch said. He turned to write something on the board.

CRASH!!

A Black beam shot through the window and hit the wall on the other side of the classroom. The girls started to scream, the boys laughed, Mr. Drauch panicked, and Becca's head shot up from her books. Outside the window was what looked to be a fallen Angel. She was shooting the black beam out of her hand, laughing evilly. Renee looked at the other wall, and saw what looked like an angel being hit by the beam.

Mr. Drauch started to shout at the kids to get out, but the kid who sat up front thought that it would be funny to be stupid. He threw a book at the fallen angel's head. The beam stopped and she looked at him, scowling and ready to attack him, when the Angel body-slammed the Fallen Angel and went flying outside. By now, the whole school was alerted of this, and it was being evacuated. Teenagers were running everywhere, and teachers were trying to get everything under control Renee got up and started to run out of the room like all the other kids did. She wanted to see the fight. Becca and Lindsey notice that Renee was going the opposite way everybody else in the school was going, so they followed her. Jason didn't notice and kept going with the class.

Outside...

Renee stood in the middle of the parking lot, watching this fight. They two creatures were bitch-slapping each other now. But the Angel looked really weak, like it was about to collapse. Becca and Lindsey saw this too. Lindsey started to laugh at the bitch slapping fight, and Becca started to cheer for the Angel.

"Kick its ass! Kick its ass!!" She repeated over and over again.

The Fallen Angel then grabbed the Angel by the throat, choking it. Renee and Lindsey gasped, but Becca started to yell louder now.

"COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT! ITS NOT THAT HARD!" She bellowed as she picked up a rock. She hurled it at hard as she could, and it hit the Fallen Angel right in the back of the head. It loosened its grip on the angel and turned around. It gave an evil stare at Becca.

"You will pay for that, you evil little child!" It said, poised to attack.

"Heaven's Charm!"

A pink cross appeared in the air, and obliterated the Fallen angel into tiny bits, which then floated away into the air. The angel then began to glow and shrink, and floated downwards as teenagers and teachers, whom had all evacuated the school, came to see what was going on. The now glowing ball floated downwards... and straight into Becca's arms. The light faded, and it revealed not an angel, but what looked to be a puppy, asleep in her arms.

"What the HELL?!"

_Please tell me how I did. It was much harder writing this than imagining it in my head. Please Review, too. It will get better, I PROMISE! Girl scouts Honor. (holds up two fingers) Wait a minute, thats not right..._


End file.
